my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Carnival Capers
Carnival Capers is a US/UK/AUS DVD featuring six tenth season episodes. The UK and Australian releases feature seven tenth season episodes. The US release features two songs. Starring Michael Brandon (US) Michael Angelis (UK) Kalle Øby (Norway) Povl Dissing (Denmark) Music by Robert Hartshorne Ed Welch Distributor Twentieth Century Fox Lionsgate Universal (US) HiT Entertainment (UK) ABC for Kids (AUS) Barnas Favoritter (Norway) Released August 7th, 2007 2010 (US) April 20th, 2009 (UK) June 2nd, 2009 (AUS) June 30th, 2010 (NOR) August 3rd, 2010 (DK) August 6th, 2010 (FIN) October 6th, 2010 (SWE) Runtime 57 mins (US) 70 mins (UK) 60 mins (NOR) Preceded by James Goes Buzz Buzz (''DVD; US) The Spirit of Sodor (UK)'' Followed by Thomas and the Toy Workshop (''US) Songs from Sodor (UK)'' Carnival Capers is a US/UK/AUS DVD featuring six tenth season episodes. The UK and Australian releases feature seven tenth season episodes. The US release features two songs. Contents https://thomasandfriends.wikia.com/wiki/Carnival_Capers?action=edit# hide#Description ##US ##UK #Episodes ##US ##UK/AUS ##Norway ##Denmark ##Finland ##Sweden #Songs #Bonus Feature ##US ##UK #Trivia #Goofs DescriptionEdit USEdit Join Thomas and Friends as a carnival comes to the Island of Sodor! Also, meet new friends, Rocky and Rosie, and follow them as they explore there new surroundings and learn to work as a team with the other engines. UKEdit The fun fair is coming to Sodor and all of the engines have been asked to help, except for Percy! When Percy leaves his boring job of pulling the coal and goes to help at the fun fair, all of the other trains grind to a halt because they have no fuel. Percy is horrified and gets to work with the important job of delivering the coal. Will he be able to get all the trains working? Will the fun fair be set up on time? Join Percy in this great adventure. EpisodesEdit USEdit #Percy and the Carnival #James the Second Best #Thomas and the Birthday Mail #A Smooth Ride #Henry's Lucky Day #Thomas' Tricky Tree #The Green Controller #Edward Strikes Out #Fish (Season 8) #Thomas' Frosty Friend UK/AUSEdit #Thomas and the Jet Plane #Percy and the Funfair #Thomas' Tricky Tree #Toby's Afternoon Off #Emily and the Special Coaches #Seeing the Sights #Thomas and the Shooting Star NorwayEdit #Percy and the Funfair #Toby's Day Off #Thomas and the Christmas Tree #It's Good to be Gordon #Emily and the Special Coaches #Thomas and the Football Team #Thomas and the Presents DenmarkEdit #Percy and the Amusement Park #Thomas and the Birthday Gifts #Toby's Afternoon Off #Thomas and the Lost Tree #It's Good to be Gordon #Emily and the Freshly Painted Cars #Thomas and the Football Match FinlandEdit #Percy and the Amusement Park #Birthday Post #Toby's Free Afternoon #The Lost Christmas Tree #Gordon's New Record #Emily's Specialized Vans #Thomas' Colorful Day SwedenEdit #Percy and the Funfair #Toby's Free Afternoon #The Lost Christmas Tree #It's Great to be Gordon #Emily and the Special Coaches #Considerate to Colours #Thomas and the Presents SongsEdit #There's Always Something New #Busy #Trying (aka: Trying to Do Things Better) #Engine Rollcall Bonus FeatureEdit USEdit *Bob the Builder bonus episode: "Roley's New Friend" UKEdit *Dot-to-Dot *Helping Friends *Percy's Story *Percy's Treasure Hunt TriviaEdit *The VUDU digital release is in widescreen. *On the first UK release of this DVD, images from Thomas and the Birthday Mail and Edward Strikes Outwere seen on the back cover. GoofsEdit *During the opening to the VUDU digital release, Michael Angelis is mistakenly credited. Category:DVDs Category:Thomas and Friends DVDS